


under the mistletoe

by transbuck



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, im bad at tags and good at loving beddie with all my heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 23:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16862005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/transbuck/pseuds/transbuck
Summary: When Hen and Chimney hang up mistletoe in the firehouse, it's not like they're intending to get Buck and Eddie to kiss. Or maybe they are. Buck and Eddie don't have to know.





	under the mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> all i wanted from the christmas special was buck and eddie to kiss under some mistletoe, and since that didn't happen, i wrote this to fix it  
> if u wanna talk more beddie w me, i'm on instagram @buckleydiaz :)

Bobby never really set any rules about hanging mistletoe up in the firehouse in the past. He always figured that they were all reasonable adults and wouldn't feel the need to mess around with that particular holiday tradition. Thankfully, no one ever has before. At least not until this year.

Ever since Eddie began working at station 118, Hen and Chimney decided to make it their personal mission to get him and Buck together. It seemed that only they could see just how in love Buck and Eddie are with each other. So this year, they decided to hang up some mistletoe and try to get them both underneath it.

That plan didn't quite work out. For a while, at least. They always seemed to be so close yet so far away from being caught beneath the mistletoe together. At one point, Hen and Chimney even yelled out of frustration, which caught the attention of nearly everyone in the firehouse. When their shifts begin coming to a close and Buck and Eddie haven't kissed yet, Hen and Chimney are about ready to drag them over to the mistletoe themselves. But then, the most amazing thing happens -- they get caught beneath it without even realizing it.

Chimney's the first one to notice that Buck and Eddie are talking beneath the bundle of leaves. No one else seems to notice the two men except for him. He glances over at Hen sitting next to him, quickly smacks her arm to get her attention.

"Ow, what the hell?" Hen asks, glaring at Chimney. He wordlessly points to Buck and Eddie. Hen's eyes follow his hand and she gasps at what she sees. " _Finally_ ," she says.

"Hey, Buck? Eddie?" Chimney calls out. The two men look over at him. "Look up," he says smugly, matching grins spreading across his and Hen's face.

They both look up slowly and Hen wishes she could take a picture of the twin looks of shock on their faces. "Um," Buck says ever so eloquently, red dusting his cheeks faintly.

It's right about now when Bobby walks over. "What's going on?" he asks, looking curiously between the looks of shock on Buck's and Eddie's faces and the looks of amusement on Chimney's and Hen's faces.

"Look above 'em, Cap," Hen says, stifling some laughter behind her hand.

Bobby slowly looks up and huffs out a half laugh. "I really should reprimand whoever's responsible for hanging that up there," he says, throwing a significant look toward Chimney and Hen.

"And do! Please do!" Buck whines helplessly, voice cracking a little. Eddie doesn't seem to notice much of anything, still staring at the mistletoe in shock.

Bobby just raises his eyebrows and smirks slightly, plopping down on the couch next to Chimney.

"You do know what you guys are supposed to do right now, right?" Chimney asks.

Eddie seems to finally come to, looking back at Buck briefly before turning his head toward the stifled laughter from the couch. "What are you guys, twelve? 'S just mistletoe, we don't have to do anything," he says, trying to keep somewhat of a straight face.

"Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" Hen starts chanting, pounding her fists on her lap. Chimney joins her while Bobby rolls his eyes in amusement.

Buck finally turns toward Eddie, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "What is wrong with them?" he asks Eddie quietly.

Eddie chuckles under his breath. "Wish I knew."

A moment of silence stretches out between them. "Maybe... Maybe we should just... give the people what they want?" Buck asks tentatively.

"What?" Eddie asks through quiet laughter, cheeks reddening a little.

"I mean. I'm hot. You're hot. They're not gonna shut up until we, y'know, kiss..." Buck continues, trailing off a little as he loses his nerve. Eddie just looks at him with a slight tilt of the head. "Or- or, y'know, we- we don't have to, y'know, we can just, like, yell at them to shut up or whatever, I don't care, whatever you want--"

"Shut up," Eddie whispers, cutting Buck off with his hands fisting the front of his shirt. Eddie pulls Buck close and presses his lips firmly to Buck's, not quite seeming to notice the cheers that erupt from Hen and Chimney. Buck's eyes widen and his hands flail for a moment, trying to figure out where to rest. Eventually, he decides to grip Eddie's waist and pull him closer, returning the kiss with newfound intensity. Eddie pulls away after a moment, a wide grin spreading across his face as he rests his forehead against Buck's. "Hey," he murmurs.

"Hey," Buck murmurs right back, his smile a mix of shock and adoration. "Um, so, does this mean that you, uh--?"

"Like you? Yeah," Eddie says quietly, hands moving to gently cup Buck's face. Before Buck has the chance to stutter out a response, Eddie's kissing him again and it's somehow even better the second time. Buck feels like his heart could explode from all the love he's holding in his heart right now.

After a while, the cheers subside and Hen and Chimney start looking at each other uneasily. "Okay, you guys, y'all can stop now. This is almost painful to watch now," Hen says, frowning a little. Buck and Eddie don't seem to notice the complaint. "Seriously, you guys. Very happy that y'all finally realize that you're painfully in love with each other, but you can stop kissin' now."

Chimney's about to add onto the objections when the alarm goes off. "Okay, enough making out, time to go," he says, standing up and rushing downstairs. Hen and Bobby roll their eyes and follow.

After a moment more, Buck and Eddie finally pull apart, grinning like idiots. "We'll talk later?" Eddie whispers, starting toward the trucks.

"Yeah," Buck says, voice shaking slightly as he follows Eddie giddily.

Who knew Hen and Chimney's plan was actually going to  _work_?


End file.
